


One Honk to Rule Them All

by Meatball42



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), 魔法使いの嫁 | Mahou Tsukai no Yome | The Ancient Magus Bride
Genre: Gen, Goose: the natural enemy of housekeepers, Slice of Life, This Goose Is Horrible But For Reasons I Just Couldn't Get An Owl For My Postal Needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: One can make lots of noise. The other cannot make any noise. Who will come out on top?Aka, Silkie v. Goose





	One Honk to Rule Them All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).

> For context, or if you haven't watched/read in a while, Silver is a banshee.
> 
> Neosaiyanangel, I loved the tags you chose for this fandom! I hope you like this story.

Silver was placing a tea tray on the table in front of the fire when a loud HONK came from outside the sitting room window.

She observed as Elias opened the window and ushered in… a goose.

“This is… unusual,” Elias commented to himself. “Do you have a message?” he asked the goose.

The goose dropped an envelope on the ground and waddled away. Elias bent to pick up the envelope, then opened it and began reading.

Silver watched the goose, suspicious of its long neck and the way it looked everywhere. Sure enough, it struck out and grabbed one of Elias’s scones off the tea tray. She followed it around the room, trying to grab the scone back. She had not baked elderberry scones for this rude visitor!

“Silkie,” Elias called. “I need to write a letter back. Will you take care of the messenger? Apparently, he is not used to long journeys.”

Silver nodded. The goose tossed its head back and ate the scone.

She narrowed her eyes.

  


Silver had other work to do. She ushered the goose into the kitchen and set about cleaning the breakfast dishes and preparing a lunch for Chise to eat when she came back inside. She also had to begin the pudding for tonight, because Elias had told her they were having a visitor.

Every time she turned around, the goose had gotten into something. It stole the keys to the garden shed off their hook. It managed to unscrew a jam jar and stick its head inside. At one point, it draged the coat rack into the hallway, nearly making it to the front door before Silver was able to wrest it away.

She did make the goose a small salad with berries and seeds. But she wasn’t happy about it.

Lunch was not ready when Chise returned. The girl was very understanding, going upstairs to be out of the way until it was time to eat. Maybe Silver should have asked Chise to keep an eye on the goose instead, but she was so frazzled that she didn’t think of it.

She finished lunch. Ruth, who was sniffing around the goose but otherwise keeping his distance, went and fetched Chise, who brought Elias to the table. Silver took the opportunity to dust the library, ensuring that the goose kept close to the windows, where there was no china to knock over.

It chewed on the curtains, tugging and nearly ripping them. It ate the leaves off a potted flower that Simon had given them, years ago. And finally, it tipped over a bookshelf.

That was the last straw.

In an instant, Silver was towering over the goose, her arms raised and her fists clenched. The goose flapped in outrage and honked at her.

Silver honked back.

The plants and curtains in the room were tossed by the force of her voice as though in a heavy wind. The bookshelves and furniture rocked. Even the bones of the house groaned.

The goose flew into a frenzy, trying to get away from her. Silver was standing between it and the door, so it just hissed at her, backing away.

“Silkie,” Elias said from the doorway.

She turned to him, breathing hard, her hands still in fists.

“I have finished the letter. I will send it now.”

Silver nodded and left the library.

In the kitchen, Chise was sitting at the table, rubbing her ears. She stopped when Silver came in. Ruth was under the table, his paws over his head, shivering.

Silver knelt in front of him and gently patted his head in apology. He licked her palm.

The three in the kitchen heard the honking, rustling, and flapping sounds as the goose was sent on its way.

Elias returned and sat back down at the table. Silver took away the dishes that had been cleaned and began to wash them.

The house was once again peaceful, and blessedly silent.


End file.
